The present invention relates to stock elevating attachments for rifles and shotguns.
Shotguns and rifles typically have a hardwood stock that extends from the receiver rearwardly to a butt or shoulder plate. The stock includes a forward narrow hand grip section rearwardly adjacent the receiver and a vertically flaring cheek piece rearward of the hand grip. Atop the cheek piece is a rounded "comb" upon which the shooter rests his cheek while aiming and firing the weapon.
The physical characteristics of shooters vary substantially. It follows that some shooters will find the comb of some firearms more comfortable than others. Aside from comfort, it is very important that the shooter keep his head in as nearly an upright posture as possible in order to maximize his field of vision and to decrease the time required to come to a shooting position. This is vitally important to trapshooters who must respond almost instantaneously to fast flying "clay pigeons" in order to score well. The sooner the shooter sees his target and get settled in a comfortable firing position, the more time he has to take proper aim and fire.
Shotguns utilized in trapshooting are often specially designed with a comb that is relatively close to the elevation of the gun barrel. Field guns have angular combs that are spaced horizontally below the gun barrel. It follows that an attachment that is to be utilized for elevating the stock toward the gun barrel must be selectively adjustable if it is to fit different forms of shotguns and rifles. It therefore becomes desirable to obtain a universal elevator attachment.
It is desirable to elevate the line of sight as discussed above to improve the shooter's field of vision. It is also desirable to lower the line of recoil impact more toward the center of mass of the shooter. The effect of the recoil may therefore be reduced and is felt as a significantly lighter jolt. Since the line of recoil force is produced at a lower station, a resultant force is produced that causes the muzzle end of the firearm to substantially retain its elevational position rather than lift upwardly upon discharge.
Conventional attachments have been produced that change the elevation of a rifle or shotgun butt plate. They typically include an adjustable recoil pad or an integral, elevationally adjustable comb piece formed into the stock. The adjustable combs are carried on upright rods that are fitted to the stock forward of the butt plate. Obviously, it is necessary to alter the stock to mount the elevator piece. The alteration leaves the gunstock permanently disfigured. Therefore, the attachment must become a permanent fixture on the gunstock or the gunstock must be completely replaced when it is desired to remove the attachment. It therefore becomes desirable to obtain a combined stock elevator and recoil pad attachment that will mount to existing gunstocks without requiring any visible alterations.